


A bit of smooching

by Lux1224



Series: Winterbreak Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal (kinda), it started with fluff but I got carried away but I swear it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224
Summary: Just a bit of smooching and a marriage proposal.. or is it?ORCarlos and Lando get stuck alone in their house at Christmas
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Winterbreak Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157735
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76
Collections: Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)





	A bit of smooching

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! first time writing in a challange but the prompts are too good to pass.
> 
> **WINTERBREAK F1 WRITING CHALLANGE** by [ @scarletred ](https://scharletred.tumblr.com/)  
> It’s the most wonderful time of the year!  
> Write some Christmas/holiday fluff featuring your favourite pairing. It can also be about New Year’s if you want to, anything as long as it’s cute and sweet and bound to give everyone rotten teeth!

_“And what is traditionally done under the mistletoe?”_

_Dling-dling-dling_

_“A bit of smooching… c’mon you have to know that”._

\---

Carlos closes the door behind himself. 

The suitcases are all piled up in the corridor with his boyfriend, who, trying to take off a shoe, fell to the ground and is now on the floor among all the bags, giggling.

Lando looks up and their eyes meet. A sigh of relief rolls from Carlos' lips... they are finally home. The last race of the year is done and now they’re able to relax and spend some quality time together by themselves and with their families.

\---

Less than a week to go before Christmas. 

In three days Carlos's family will arrive from Spain and they will all spend Christmas together at Lando's parents' house.

It's the first Christmas they all spend together and the two boys can't wait to see their relatives and spend the holidays as a big family.

Lando’s favorite part of this season are the gifts, but not receiving them. 

Don't get it wrong, of course he loves receiving gifts, but the thing he loves most is spending hours and hours looking for the perfect gift, wrapping it in the most peculiar way, with lots of decorations, bows and glitter... and don't let him start talking about Christmas cards. It’s one of the ways he has to show off his artistic skills which, behind a steering wheel, are not always appreciated and he loves the process from start to finish.

Carlos is in the kitchen making two cups of hot chocolate (with extra cream thank you very much, we're on holiday) and Lando is sitting on the living room floor surrounded by wrapped and unwrapped gifts, bows, decorations, ribbons and scissors, the TV in the background on the news’ channel.

When Carlos returns, but stops at the door, Lando raises his eyes and observes the frown of his boyfriend. "What?" he asks, but Carlos leaves the two cups he's holding on the dining table and doesn't answer, then he grabs the remote to turn up the volume.

They listen to the journalist talking for a few minutes, then the commercial starts and Carlos, who still has the remote control in his hand, turns off the TV and looking at Lando. "It seems that we will spend Christmas alone", he mumbles.

Lando, seeing the sad eyes of his boyfriend, tries to get up but, due to the tangle of ribbons and paper, trips and ends up in the arms of the oldest. "Hey, I wanted to spend it with my family too, but it will be for next year. Look at the bright side, just you and me for ten days, with no one opening the door at the wrong times or yelling at us to stay apart" the smallest whispers and when he sees the corners of Carlos's mouth rise and his eyes shine again, he kisses him on the lips. "So? Where is that chocolate I was promised? Santa's elf needs sugar to wrap all of this" exclaimed Lando, opening his arms and turning to point to the mess in their living room.

Carlos chuckles and leaves a kiss in Lando’s hair before joining his boyfriend on the carpet.

\---

"I thought we could decorate the house a little" Carlos murmurs.

They are lying on the sofa, Netflix in the background, but Lando has his eyes closed and Carlos pays more attention to the younger man's curls than to the colored figures on the screen.  
Lando mumbles something but doesn't move from his position. Carlos pulls his boyfriend's hair a little and repeats the question.. this time Lando's groan is a completely different type and his eyes flicker open.

"Welcome back. Now, where are the Christmas decorations? As happy as I am to spend the holidays with you, I'm not going to spend an extra minute without some lights or decorations around the house" insists Carlos whilst standing up and removing Lando's head from his lap.

Lando pouts, but follows him and in the end they take out the dusty boxes and begin to untangle the branches of the Christmas tree.

Carlos happily whistles a Christmas song and goes from the tree ornaments, to the lights around the doors, to the decorations for the stair railings.

As he hangs the stockings on the fireplace he turns to the corner of the living room where he left Lando to untangle the threads of the fairy lights to put on the Christmas tree and a soft smile appears on his face. 

His boyfriend is sitting cross-legged covered in wires, a frown on his face and his tongue trapped between his teeth for concentration.

At times like these, Carlos often finds himself overwhelmed by emotions. 

He doesn't know what he did to deserve it, but he thinks he could never part with all of this. 

He is not talking about material things, but about that fantastic person in front of him. 

Lando. The sweetest and most sensitive boy he has ever had the pleasure to meet . The person who entered his life like a storm, destroyed all his securities and then rebuilt everything piece by piece. His carino, his amor, his soul mate, his Lando... The person Carlos wants to spend the rest of his life with, if he'll have him.

Carlos kneels before the younger one "Lando" he whispers.

"Don't bother me, can't you see I'm busy?" retorts Lando without taking his eyes off the tangle of threads on his lap. 

The oldest, however, softly pushes Lando’s face upwards with two fingers under the chin and, raising his eyes, he points to something above their heads. 

"You said it yourself. What is traditionally done under the mistletoe?" asks Carlos, smirking. 

"A bit of smooching" replies the youngest.

Still giggling, Lando gets up on his knees and places his lips on the soft ones of his boyfriend, eyes closed and a smile on their lips.

\---

It’s the morning of Christmas day and, as always, Caros is the first to wake up. He goes to the kitchen and starts making breakfast. Coffee for himself, tea for Lando and since it's Christmas, he makes pancakes with Nutella and maple syrup.

When he's finished he puts everything on two plates and a tray. 

Before heading to his room, however, he goes into the corridor, rummages in the pockets of his jacket and takes the small box he had hidden there some months before.

When he arrives in their room, he places the tray on the bedside table and stops to admire Lando's calm and serene expression. 

He is so beautiful with the first light of the morning that filters through the windows, caressing his skin. 

Carlos gently runs a hand through Lando’s hair, then goes down and traces the outline of the nose, of his lips. He’s brushing the little bit of stubble that adorns Lando's jaw with his fingertip, when the little one's eyes flutter open. 

"Morning beautiful" Carlos whispers and is rewarded with a sweet smile from his boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas" he continues, before leaving him a soft kiss on the lips "sit up, I made breakfast" says Carlos, passing him the tray and slipping back under the covers next to his boyfriend.

"Ooh, I feel like a princess" giggles Lando "thank you very much" he murmurs, placing the tray on his thighs and passing one of the plates to Carlos.

It’s when he reaches out to take the cutlery that he notices the small box sitting next to his cup of tea. His hand stops in midair and he turns to Carlos with wide eyes.

"C-Carlos?" he stutters, and he's getting a bit angry because they had agreed, they weren't going to ask each other to get married during the holidays, Carlos promised and now...

But the older one immediately notices Lando's eyes becoming watery "No no no baby. I keep my promises, and you know that not even I liked the idea of being so cliché. Open it. Go on." Carlos encourages him.

With trembling fingers Lando takes the small box and unties the bow. He is still hesitant, but when he lifts the lid slightly and peeks inside, he is left confused .

On the soft white pillow there is a key.

Carlos takes the box out of his hands and into his own. "Lando, I know next year will be difficult, I know our relationship will be different and I know we will see each other less. But you must know that you are the most important person in my life, my muppet. I know, I know, I promised I wouldn't ask you to marry me on Christmas Day, but I can't think of spending a single minute without making sure I don't lose you. I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. So, as much as I want to be that cheesy and tell you that that is the key to my heart and that you must keep it forever..." Carlos chuckles a little to dispel the knot of emotions that prevent him from continuing "As sappy as I am, as you always tell me... that's the key to my new apartment in Italy. I want you to have a copy too because even if this is our house, even if you are my home, I want you to come visit me at any time and for any reason and- ".

Lando does not let him finish, he takes his boyfriend's face in his hands and kisses him hard.

_"Te amo"_ says Lando _"Te amo mi vida"_ he repeats and Carlos hugs him tightly before joining their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANK YOU to [ @loveyouhomex](https://loveyouhomex.tumblr.com/), she is an amazing person and beta, and always makes me emotional with all the cute comments she leaves between my errors.
> 
> (and yes, I keep a double copy of my docs, one with the correct text and one with her comments in it so I can go and read them when I'm feeling down)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [ @oopshiaddict](https://oopshiaddict.tumblr.com/)


End file.
